Big Time Epic Adventures
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: When the Pacific Bluffs gang comes to the Palmwoods, what hilarity will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: EEP! A BASEA/BTR CROSSOVER! EEP! lol. Enjoy!**

Bucket's POV:

It was just a normal day in Pacific Bluffs… or so I thought. Me and Skinner we're hanging out in the surf shop. All of a sudden, Kelly came running in, screaming.

"AAH! Did you hear?" Kelly yelled at me.

"Hear what?" I replied.

"That S.U.R.F radio is having a "Big Time Rush Contest"!" Kelly replied.

"Who's Big Time Rush?" I asked.

Kelly shot me a glance, mouth hanging wide open when, she asked:

"YOU don't know who BIG TIME RUSH IS?"

I nodded.

"They're only like, the greatest band in the world!" Kelly replied.

She held up a poster that showed four young guys on it. There was only one who looked all that cool to me. He had straight spiked-up hair and was wearing a black jacket.

"See that one?" Kelly asked me, pointing to the guy with the spiked-up hair.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I'm gonna marry him. Mrs. Kelly Mitchell. Yeah, I like the way that sounds." Kelly told me.

Suddenly, I didn't like this guy so much anymore. I tried to shake the thought of Kelly ACTUALLY meeting that guy and him stealing her from me, before I even get the chance to tell her how I feel.

"The contest is, you call in and if you're the ninth caller, you get to go to a concert WITH backstage passes AND you get a two-week trip to this apartment building called the "Palmwoods" where you get to hang out WITH THE GUYS!" Kelly squealed.

I hated how she put emphasis on those last three words. "With the guys?" Me and Skinner are guys, what's wrong with hanging out with us? But then, I got an idea. Kelly was totally in love with this boy band. So, if I won her the tickets, maybe she'd love ME instead. I had to win this contest.

**A/N: EEP! What'd you think? This is gonna be so "epic! hahaha. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, a new fact to add to the history book, Taylor Gray is hackin' adorable! That is all. Just… read.**

Skinner's POV:

Today was the day that Bucket was supposed to win the tickets for Kelly. He did. But, there was a catch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Bucket called in to S.U.R.F radio._

"_Third caller. Better luck next time!" The man on the line said, before shutting off the call._

_Bucket groaned in frustration before redialing._

"_Sixth caller. Try again." _

_Redialing…_

"_You are the ninth caller! You have won tickets to the Big Time Rush concert, and an all-expense paid trip to the "Palmwoods"!" _

"_YES!" Bucket yelled out._

_He started doing a little happy dance, like he had just won the Super Bowl. I was just expecting him to shout out "I'm going to Disney World!" Haha. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The people from the radio station came to the surf shop.

"Bucket, the dudes from the radio station are here!" I yelled to Bucket, who was in the back.

He ran out to greet them.

"Great! You're here! Can I have my tickets now?" Bucket said, hurriedly.

"Chill your roll, kid. You'll get the tickets. We just have to get some publicity about the winner out first." The radio guy replied.

"Publicity? Uh, no. I'm gonna give these ticket's to a girl I know. So, she can't think I'M going instead of her." Bucket replied.

"No can do. Whoever wins the contest has to go to it. They can't give their ticket to anyone else."

"What? But I was going to… wait. TICKET? I thought there was TWO tickets!"

"Nu-uh. Man, you're a greedy fan."

"I'm not even a "fan" at all. I was trying to win the contest so I could give the tickets to my friend, Kelly."

"Nope. Can't do that. It's against the rules."

"What about the trip?"

"That's different. There are TWO airplane tickets. You could take your "lady friend" on the trip."

"Really? Awesome."

Bucket whipped out his phone and called Kelly.

"Kels, I won that radio contest! You get to meet Big Time Rush!" Bucket told Kelly.

"AAHHH!" Kelly yelled, thru the phone.

Within minutes, Kelly had RAN the whole way to the surf shop. She ran in, screaming. All of a sudden, she leapt over the counter and totally freaked out. I hadn't seen her this excited since she won tickets to Stinkbutt. After a few minutes of freaking out, she ran over to Bucket.

"DID YOU SAY THAT YOU WON THE BIG TIME RUSH CONTEST?" She yelled at him, excitedly.

"Yeah, just one catch." Bucket replied.

"What?"

"Since I won, you can only go on the trip. Not the concert."

Bucket winced, preparing himself for the pain. And, sure enough, Kelly jumped on him and attacked him. This trip will TOTALLY be a disaster.

**A/N: Review! Btw don't I need to give Skinner more lines? Oh boy. Also, there WILL be some BTR stuff in this, just wait. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm an author. This is my note. I'm wasting your time. This is my authors note. Heeheehee!**

Buckets POV:

Today I went to see that stupid "Big Time Rush" band. I was sitting in the crowd; I felt guilt weighing down on my chest. Why was I here? Why not Kelly? She's the one who actually likes this band, not me. After waiting for about twenty minutes, the band finally came onstage. Three hours later, the concert was FINALLY over. Man, I hate boy bands. I got up from my seat and started to head backstage.

"Backstage pass?" The guard asked me.

I held up my pass and the guard opened the curtain.

Backstage, all the members of Big Time Crush or whatever, were sitting on a big fancy couch. The one guy, Logan, was too busy kissing some brown-curly-haired girl, to pay attention to me. She was pretty cute, too. Figures. A "cool" boy band gets all the pretty girls. The rest of the guys were just randomly chatting with each other. But, I didn't care. I just thought how crappy this trip was gonna be. Spending two weeks, with a boy band that I hate more than anything. At least Kelly would be there. But, that stupid guy would probably just break up with that brunette girl, so he could chase after Kelly.

A/N: Oh, Bucket. Why you be hatin' on BTR? Haha. Chapter four will be up soon! Review!


End file.
